


It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (Everywhere We Go)

by Dancing_Adrift



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Other, Schmoop, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift
Summary: Symbiote's first Christmas.





	It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (Everywhere We Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters based mostly off one viewing of the 2018 Venom movie, a quick skim of Eddie Brock's wikipedia page, and the reading of MANY Symbrock fics. I hope you enjoy this piece of Christmassy domestic fluff! ♥
> 
> *Vietnamese* translation by [skylersutcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylersutcliff/pseuds/skylersutcliff) available [here](https://midnmadness.wordpress.com/2018/12/14/ibtlallc-1/)!

**Eddie.**

...

**Eddie.**

…

**_Eddie._ **

_Yes, love?_

Eddie finished typing his last sentence and turned to his notebook, flipping through the pages to find the exact quote from the oil tycoon he'd interviewed the day before.

**What is the meaning of the small lights?**

"Hmm?" he hummed absentmindedly as he found the right reference and continued writing.

**The small lights. It started with just one, then two instances, but now there have been five units deployed in the last two days alone. They look harmless, but we are not sure.**

_Units? Deployed?_ Eddie pulled his mind away from his work and gave his Other his full attention.

"What are you talking about, V?" Eddie's symbiote was partially formed, a small head growing out of his left shoulder, and its gaze was focused behind them, staring out one of the large windows of Eddie's apartment. Eddie rose from his chair, stretching to ease the tension from his back and shoulders, then shuffled across the room to see what had caught Venom's interest.

 **There, on the next building,** Venom pointed out helpfully.

"You mean the Christmas lights?" The apartment complex across the alley from them was slightly nicer than theirs and every unit not on street level had a small balcony attached. A handful were festively decorated with various lights and garlands.

 **Christmas?** his Other asked.

"Yeah, babe. It's the next really big holiday that's coming up." Eddie turned from the view and headed back to his desk.

"Well, I suppose some of them could be for Hanukkah," he added as an afterthought as he scooted his chair into place, "but Christmas is probably celebrated more widely on a secular level nowadays, so… yeah. They're holiday lights in any case."

 **Holiday. Like Halloween?** Eddie could feel Venom's excitement through their bond. Eddie had explained the concept of free candy to his symbiote and Venom had embraced the tradition fully. The fact that crime also tended to increase around that day and that they'd eaten two muggers and an arsonist all on Halloween night hadn't hurt to convince them either.

"Sort of. Christmas is a little more like Thanksgiving, actually. You remember that one, right?"

Anne and Dan had generously invited Eddie to their home to celebrate with them. It had all gone relatively well until Venom made a rather loud appearance to complain about the deadness of the turkey, which had led to Dan upsetting the dish of green bean casserole and a few moments of general chaos before Anne tore them a new one for having kept Venom's continued existence a secret.

Eddie felt a tightening in his chest as Venom seemed to recoil from the memory. Anne had been quite terrifying and there had been a very real fear that she would cast them out of her life again, for good this time. It had taken a long, heartfelt conversation between all four of them, but eventually Anne and Dan calmed down and seemed to understand Eddie and Venom's situation.

"It's okay, love. They forgave us, and even invited us back for next year, remember? We'll just have to get you something fresh to eat beforehand."

 **Yes,** Venom answered. **Fresh is good. Though the mashed potatoes were also acceptable. Like tater tots.**

"Yeah, babe, like tater tots." Eddie smiled at his Other's discerning tastes in normal, everyday foods.

**So the lights are… decoration for Christmas?**

"Mmhm," Eddie answered, starting to tune back into his work.

**We like them. They remind us of the city at night, and of the stars.**

"Oh, just wait." Eddie smiled as he clicked through the tabs on his browser in search of another tidbit to include in his article. "This is only the start. Someday soon we'll have to go on a ride out of town to the 'burbs, see where people cover their entire _houses_ in lights. And the City puts out lights, too, on the street lamps and stuff."

 **That sounds nice,** Venom mused.

"I wish you could see Christmas in New York." Eddie rested his elbows on the desk and stared into space, remembering the giant evergreen in Rockefeller Center and the light-wrapped trees of Central Park. "You'd love it."

Venom hummed happily inside him at the images Eddie had just shared.

**What is all the white substance in your memories?**

"Ah, that's snow. It's what you get when it's too cold for rain and the water freezes into little crystals in the air before it falls."

**We'd like to see it.**

"Hell, we don't have to go to New York to see that. A drive up the mountains'll do the trick. Maybe find a nice mountain goat for you to munch on while we're there."

Venom seeped into him, settling inside his chest cavity.

 **Hungry now,** it said, poking vaguely at Eddie's stomach. **We can eat soon?**

"Yeah, just let me finish this paragraph and then I'll see what I can do, love."

Venom vibrated in approval and Eddie tapped at the keys, hurrying to wrap up his current thought so he could feed them both and appease his symbiote and then be able to finish his work in relative peace.

 

***

 

**We need to get a tree.**

"What? What do we need a tree for, love?"

Eddie padded out of his bedroom, still in his pajamas, and headed for the fridge.

**A Christmas tree. To cover in Christmas lights.**

Eddie shook his head. "Have you been reading Wikipedia again while I'm asleep?" He took a long drink of orange juice right out of the carton and set the oven to preheat.

 **Yes.** The symbiote was unapologetic.

Eddie sighed. He supposed it was better that Venom chose to self-educate rather than constantly pester Eddie with questions, but it did lead to his symbiote coming to some often unusual conclusions about the way the world worked.

"Not everyone celebrates Christmas, love." He poured a bag of tater tots onto a baking sheet and left it out on the counter, carrying the OJ with him into the living room where he plopped down on the couch to wait for the oven to be ready.

**Do you not like Christmas, my Eddie?**

Eddie rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "I like it alright, it's just… I don't know. I haven't really celebrated it for a long, long time."

He took another swig of juice, frowning at the container when he emptied it. Venom must have gotten thirsty while he'd been asleep, too.

 **We did not drink the vile juice, Eddie.** Venom sounded affronted and Eddie chuckled lightly at his Other's offense.

"It's okay, babe. Just forgot it was time to get more, I guess," he said, chucking the empty container across the room to land beside the garbage can. Eddie shrugged and settled back into the couch.

"So, what's with the sudden obsession with Christmas anyway, V?" he asked.

Venom shifted inside him. One black tendril wrapped around his wrist and stroked the top of his hand.

**The lights are pretty.**

Eddie laughed. "Yeah, babe, but there are all sorts of lights for other holidays, too. I'll be interested to see what you think of fireworks."

Venom prodded Eddie's mind and Eddie brought forth memories of the colorful explosions for his symbiote to consider.

 **They seem pretty too,** Venom conceded. **But not the same.**

"No, they're definitely not the same."

**But Christmas… It's celebrated by billions. But my Eddie… It does not make you happy?**

"Well," Eddie said as the timer beeped and he rose from the couch to put their breakfast in the oven, "Christmas can also really suck for a lot of people, too."

**We don't understand.**

Eddie closed the oven door and set the timer. "You see… A large part of Christmas is… Well, it's two things. First of all, it's a time for family. It's like Thanksgiving in that families usually get together and share a meal."

**But we had Thanksgiving with Anne and Dan.**

"They're about all we have for family, V. Before them, before Anne… I spent a lot - and I mean a _lot_ \- of Christmases alone. It sucks."

He laid down on the couch and clasped his hands over his chest, closing his eyes.

"And second of all, Christmas ends up being about gifts. And when you're a kid growing up the way I did, you don't get a lot in the way of Christmas presents. My dad hated Christmas - hated everything, really, after my mom died - so we didn't exactly celebrate, and that meant no gifts. It sounds dumb now, as an adult, but back then, man… Yeah. Sucked."

The tendril that had never left his wrist expanded until it covered his arms and spread across his chest in a way that felt very much like a hug. Eddie could feel Venom's unvoiced sympathy flow through them and he let himself be comforted.

**We would give Eddie presents. And not alone. Never alone ever again, my Eddie.**

"I know, love. Thanks." Eddie laid his hand over the warm black mass covering him and stroked it fondly. Venom vibrated happily.

**We should still get a tree.**

Eddie laughed.

"Ah, why the hell not. We'll get a tree. For you, babe."

**For us.**

"Okay, yeah, for us." Eddie smiled.

 

***

 

Getting a Christmas tree turned out to be a bigger ordeal than Eddie had anticipated, and most of it boiled down to Venom's insistence that it had to be a _real_ tree.

"Babe, I don't even know if real trees are allowed in our apartment. I think they're considered a fire hazard or something."

**My Eddie will protect us from fire.**

"You know I will, love. We don't want a repeat of the rocket."

Venom shuddered.

**No, we do not. But trees kept inside are not of concern to us. Eddie will make it safe.**

"But I don't even know how to put up a real tree," Eddie tried next.

 **We do,** Venom insisted.

"Of course you do." _Damn internet,_ Eddie thought.

 **We heard that,** Venom scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, you're in my head. I got it."

**We are everywhere. We are one, Eddie.**

"Yeah, I know that too, love."

**The mountains have many trees. We could also see snow.**

Eddie winced.

"Babe, when I suggested a trip up the mountains, I didn't think we'd be bringing a tree back with us. I can't carry a tree on my bike."

Venom considered.

**Anne could take us.**

"No, we are not asking Anne to take us tree hunting."

**Why not.**

"Because… because it'd be weird."

**Weird how.**

"I don't know, okay? It just would."

**Anne likes us. We like Anne. Anne would help us get a Christmas tree.**

…

They ended up calling Anne.

Anne, of course, thought it was the sweetest thing ever that Venom was so interested in Christmas and so not only did she agree to drive them out to a tree farm to cut down a real tree, she also insisted that they go shopping together for a stand and all the other 'necessary' accessories.

Eddie was mortified but couldn't help admitting to himself that he was happy that the whole process was pleasing his symbiote so much, too. It was a little grating to have to act as translator for his Other, Venom keeping both voice and body carefully below the surface while they were out in public, but Eddie managed well enough. It was a little disconcerting to still see Venom's face reflected back at him in every shiny bauble hung on the display trees, though.

By the time they were checked out and heading back to their apartment, Eddie was exhausted. Their tree - which Eddie had cut down himself, very grateful for the bolstered strength that Venom provided them - was strapped carefully to the roof of Anne's SUV and the hatchback trunk was cluttered with bags full of decorations. Several strands of colorful lights, shiny bulbs, glittery garland, and even a star for the top - Eddie had left all decisions up to Venom and the symbiote's whims of what the ideal Christmas tree required.

Once Anne had helped them carry their purchases up the stairs and left for home, Eddie felt himself slipping into auto-pilot, ceding more and more control of his - their - body over to Venom.

Venom carefully set up the tree with a scientist's precision, guiding Eddie's limbs this way and that to maneuver the trunk into the special stand. Eddie didn't pay too much attention, his mind moving into an almost meditative state as his Other took care of things.

**Eddie?**

Eddie mentally shook himself back into the present.

_Yes, love?_

**Perhaps we should rest now. Then decorate together.**

Eddie heard the slightly wistful tone in Venom's thoughts. He sighed.

"Sorry, babe. I'm just so wiped. A nap would actually probably be a really good idea. And then I'd love to decorate our tree with you."

 **Yes. Our tree.** Venom trilled happily inside Eddie's chest.

 

***

 

Eddie had to admit that their tree looked really damn good.

**But still something is missing.**

Eddie took a sip of his hot cocoa with extra chocolate and tried not to roll his eyes.

"What could we have possibly missed, babe? You made sure we had everything to make the perfect Christmas tree and - fuck - we _did_. Sexiest Christmas tree I've ever had. What don't you like about it?"

**We like it. We like it very much, Eddie. But…**

Eddie rolled his shoulders back into the couch cushions and surveyed their tree. It really was perfect - it was the nicest sight by far in their dingy, messy apartment, and it looked like it could have come straight off one of the covers of the magazines Mrs. Chen always had at her checkout counter.

"Not even Martha Stewart could put together a better tree, love."

There was a general sense of confusion as Venom wondered who the hell Martha Stewart was, but the question was abandoned quickly in favor of more pressing concerns.

**It's not the tree. It's. There's supposed to be presents. You said that was a major part, and all the pictures showed presents under the tree.**

Eddie laughed. "Well, unless you expect Santa Claus to pay us a visit, you usually have to put those there yourself. Which means spending more money than we really have right now, V."

**Santa Claus?**

It amused Eddie that it was _that_ name that sparked a real interest in his symbiote's attention.

"Yeah. Didn't you read about him when you were learning about Christmas trees?"

**Perhaps. It was not of immediate concern. Tell us more about him.**

A bunch of images flew through Eddie's mind of the man in the red suit as he contemplated how to explain Santa to an alien being. The magical flying reindeer, the inexplicable ability to slide down chimneys, Santa eating the cookies and drinking the milk left out by children…

 **He breaks into people's houses and steals their food?** Venom sounded outraged. **Can we eat him?**

Eddie burst out laughing. "Darling, he's not even _real_. Well, at least I don't think he is. Santa Claus is sort of a mythical person that parents tell their kids about. There are lots of stories and different beliefs about him, but usually it's the parents that actually put the presents under the tree ‘from Santa’," he explained, even doing finger quotes around the last words. There had never been any such illusions in his home growing up. Sometimes he wished he'd believed, but it never would have made any difference he supposed.

**But if he is not real, and we have no parents to pretend… who will bring the presents?**

"No one, love," Eddie sighed. He rose from the couch and brought his empty mug to add to the pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

**But you said…**

"I know, I know. And gift giving _is_ a pretty big Christmas tradition, but who is going to give _us_ presents, V?"

Venom was silent for a moment, considering. Eddie contemplated the overflowing garbage can - it was starting to stink - but decided they could take the trash out when they went for dinner later.

**Anne and Dan would.**

"We don't know that they will though. And they've already given us so much… we can't expect that of them."

**What if we get _them_ presents?**

"Then the chances would be higher that they'd give return gifts," Eddie allowed. "They still probably wouldn't make it under our tree though. Sorry, babe."

Venom squirmed in frustration. Eddie decided to wash dishes and started running the hot water as he waited for his symbiote to respond. The drying rack was half-full before he realised Venom hadn't said a thing.

"Maybe we can still get them something small, today when we run errands?" he suggested tentatively. "Could buy some wrapping paper even, just to have something under the tree until we see them next and can give them their gifts."

There was a bubble of happiness that rose in Eddie’s chest, followed by a manifestation of Venom wrapping itself cozily around his neck like a scarf in a twisted sort of hug.

**We would like that.**

"You got it, babe. But nothing too big. Like I said: we're on a tight budget."

Venom licked the side of Eddie's face. **Yes, dear.**

 

***

 

There were only a few days left before Christmas and Eddie and Venom were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ when there came a knock on their apartment door.

Eddie's entire body stiffened. _Everything alright, love?_ , he checked with Venom before pausing the DVD. _Is it safe to answer?_

Eddie didn't know how Venom could sense things behind walls and beyond closed doors, but he hadn't forgotten that first day with Venom and how they had tried to warn him about the imminent attack.

**Yes, my Eddie. It is safe.**

Eddie tossed the remote on their coffee table and shuffled over to the door. By the time he flung it open though, there was no one there.

"The fuck… ?" He poked his head out and glanced down the hall, but it, too, was empty. Then he felt a slight pressure at the back of his neck, Venom urging him to look down.

There was a small Amazon box sitting atop his simple door mat. Eddie stooped down and scooped it up, wracking his brain as he carried the package inside and locked the door behind him.

"I don't remember buying anything online recently," he mused aloud. There was a slight twisting feeling in his chest that felt suspiciously like guilt.

"V, did you order this?"

His symbiote's continued silence was very telling.

"Babe, I thought we'd covered this." One awkward delivery of half a freshly butchered cow had been enough for Eddie to make sure they'd had _that_ talk. "You can't just order shit online whenever you want. For one, we don't have the money. And for two… I just don't like it. Feels like you're going behind my back, like I can't trust you."

 _ **Eddie.**_ Venom's response was immediate and pained. **Of course Eddie can trust us. We know, we remember. But…** The symbiote shifted inside him, and an unusual sense of nervousness emanated from his Other.

"But what, love?" Eddie placed the box on the kitchen counter and focused on letting go of his anger, giving Venom a chance to explain.

Slowly, almost shy, a black tendril grew out of Eddie's wrist and stretched forwards, crawling up and over the fridge, disappearing for a moment in the far back corner. When Venom withdrew the limb, it was grasping a gold (and slightly dusty) stick-on bow. With a delicate flick, Venom removed the backing from the adhesive and pressed the decoration to the top of the brown box.

Venom nudged the package towards the edge of the counter, towards Eddie, then slunk back inside their body. Eddie was dumbstruck.

"It… it's for me?" Eddie reached out and reverently picked up the cardboard box. The _gift_. "I… I don't know what to say."

Venom twinged in minor annoyance.

"Okay, okay. I apologize for yelling. Presents are the only exception to the rule. Though you still better not've spent too much… "

If Venom had eyes to roll, Eddie knew they'd be rolling. Okay, so he was a little neurotic about their budget, but one of them had to be, dammit.

"I'm serious, babe. We can't just buy gifts for shits and giggles." Eddie plopped back on the couch, still eyeing the present. "Oh, fuck!"

**What is it, my Eddie?**

"V, babe… I didn't get anything for you!"

**It is okay. We got this for us.**

"God, I'm sorry, V. I didn't even think." Eddie glanced at their beautiful tree and the small pile of presents underneath it. There was one gift for Anne and Dan, one for Mrs. Chen… hell, they'd even gotten a little something for Mr. Belvedere. But not once had Eddie thought to get a present for his Other.

**We do not need a present. We just wanted you to have a good Christmas.**

Eddie felt a squeezing around his heart; for once, it wasn't caused physically by his symbiote, but emotionally.

"Fuck, V. Thanks, man. That's… really fuckin' sweet."

Eddie stared at the gift for a few moments longer, blinking back a couple tears that he couldn't keep from welling up. Then he gave a broken laugh.

"So… do I get to open it now or what?"

Venom's small head emerged from his shoulder; the symbiote's sharp teeth in their ever-present wide grin didn't tell Eddie much, but the feeling of excitement pulsing through them did.

**Yes, Eddie, open it.**

Eddie carefully removed the bow and stuck it to the arm of the couch. Then he ripped open the cardboard flaps, tearing the brown packing tape right along the seam and destroying the box.

Venom seemed pleased.

Emptying the contents into his lap and tossing the box aside, Eddie sifted through the tissue paper until he revealed a heap of soft red fabric. The wrappings fell to the floor as Eddie lifted up the item to get a better look. There was a swath of fuzzy white cloth as well and Eddie chuckled in amusement as he unfolded the large sock.

"You got me a Christmas stocking?" Eddie grinned from ear to ear. It was such a silly, simple thing - Venom had chosen a red sock with white trim, a cheap but classic design - but it brought Eddie such joy.

"I've never had one of these before," he mused quietly, stroking the velvet-like fabric. He lifted his other hand to pet over where Venom protruded from his shoulder, turning to press a kiss to Venom's head.

"Thanks, V. I love it."

Venom nuzzled into Eddie's hand, licking him affectionately.

 **We are pleased you like it.** Venom purred. Then the symbiote turned to face Eddie, its wide, white eyes holding his gaze.

 **Could we...** Venom ducked their head, bashful, and Eddie laughed as he perceived his Other's thoughts.

"Yeah, I think we can afford to play Santa later. What good is a stocking if it's not filled up with goodies?"

 **Goodies?** Venom's unblinking eyes hadn't changed shape at all, but Eddie could feel how his symbiote's entire being perked up at the thought of treats.

"Yes," he said. " _Chocolate_ , to be specific. Maybe some egg nog."

 **We like chocolate,** Venom said, as if Eddie didn't know. **And eggs, though we do not know nog.**

"I think you're gonna like that too, love." Eddie grinned. "Maybe we'll go out as soon as tonight, see if we can find anybody on Santa's naughty list."

**Naughty - bad people? To eat?**

"That's the idea, love. We'll call it my present to you." Eddie reclined back on the couch, remote in hand. "First, let's finish watching this movie, shall we?"

 **Yes. We like Clarence.** Venom settled in a small black blob in Eddie's lap and Eddie obligingly started petting over the smooth lump, alien but familiar and so beloved.

"Yeah, we do. And V?"

**Yes, Eddie?**

"Merry Christmas, love."

**Merry Christmas, my Eddie."**

 

***

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This... I blame a snowy Sunday during which I hung Christmas lights paired with my general obsession with everything Symbrock. Thank you SO MUCH for reading my foray into the Venom/Symbrock fandom! I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are love, and are much appreciated! ♥♥♥ And MERRY CHRISTMAS! :-*


End file.
